


In Your Head

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael can’t focus on their game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Head

Groans of distress escape the lips of the British youtuber, Gavin Free, while his competitor furiously mashes the buttons of his XBOX controller and shouts “I’m going to f-ing kill you!” Michael is nearly at his wits end. All along, he has been winning this game and in the last few moments, Gavin has miraculously caught up. One good move on Gavin’s part spiraled into a series of bad moves by Michael and now it is closer than it has ever been. Michael glances to his competitor with the hilariously horrified expression plastered on his face. He smiles to himself for a second, but remembers that he is angry and that he wants the win.

Ray looks on from behind Michael’s shoulder. “Come on Michael, he’s psyching you out! Gavin’s got into your head.”

Michael chews that expression over in his mind for a moment, staring at Gavin. Gavin is still flinching around where he is seated, but for a moment, he looks away from the game and meets Michael’s gaze. Michael mumbles to himself, “Yeah, maybe he has a little bit.”

Gavin hears him, chuckles, and turns his attention back to the game. But while he wishes he could shrug it off, he thinks on what Michael said and how he said it. Gavin ponders the slight blush on his friend’s cheek as he had confessed that he was in his head. How did he mean that?

Michael swiftly and handily defeats Gavin who is still lost his thoughts. “Your comeback ain’t shit,” Michael taunts. 

Gavin snaps out of his wondering. He laughs. “Yeah, I guess I crumbled under the pressure.”

Again their eyes lock and Gavin thinks he sees something behind Michael’s eyes, but he can’t be sure. 

“I call next,” Ray exclaims, grabbing the loser’s controller. Gavin hands it over without a thought toward it. 

Michael loses to Ray quickly then stands up to grab a drink. Maybe he’ll wash Gavin out of his head and he can get back to winning.


End file.
